Pokemon: Mystery Gems
by HyuugaPhoenix
Summary: A story following the adventures of Four Pokemon trainers, Ruby, and Seth to begin withLater on Emerald and Kaz join them fighting against the evil organization known as Twilight...
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

Pokemon: Mystery gems

Storyline: Four Trainers set out on an adventures- Ruby, Emerald, Seth, and Kaz. They encounter the diffrent groups of the Organized Crime Gang, Twilight, which is linked to the original Gangs, such as Team Rocket, but stronger. Twighlight is the most powerful crime group of the century. Many Pokemon have died in its path.  
They find later on of the Sea Sapphire, the Blood Rubie, the Giga Emerald, and an unkown gem, simply half Diamond, Half pearl.with the abilities to wake up six diffrent Pokemon of Myth.  
Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, and three unkown Pokemon.  
The gang set out to stop Twiglight from obtaining these Gems, for if abused, the Six Mythological Pokemon will Awaken and combine their Powers, and Destroy the world...

-  
Chapter One:

Our story begins in a bedroom made for Two. A girl and a guy. The girl woke up and woke the guy as she woke.  
Grumpily they all got dressed, and headed out the door toward Proffesor Birch's Lab. The girl, the eldest of the group, being 15, had dark blonde hair, tied up in a pony-tail. On her shoulder was a tan purse. She wore a black headband, and a dark red jacket covering a black T-Shirt, and a White Mini-skirt. This was Ruby.  
The guy, the youngest, at Age 13, had white hair, with a small spike sitting in the back. On his back was a dark green backpack. He had a Green headband, and a red jacket, covering a blood-red T-Shirt, and a pair of faded Blue-Jeans. This was Seth.  
They were tiredly headed toward the Birch family lab to get their very first Pokemon. But something woke them up, nearly instantly... a scream from the distance. "HELP!! SOMEONE"  
Instantly, the two turned around and sprinted toward the sound of the scream. They were both grumpy in the mornings, but were brave and high-spirited when woken up. As they arrived at the spot, the two saw a Man being Monstrously murdered by two... Mudkip.  
"HELP ME!!!!!! YOU TWO, IN MY BAG, THERE ARE A FEW POKEBALLS! GRAB ONE AND HELP ME!!!!" he screamed as the Mudkip jumped over him and mudslapped him. He had a small Bruise on his face. "HELP ALREADY! I GOT A BOO-BOO! WAAHHHH!!" Proffesor Birch screamed.  
Seth couldn't stop laughing. But he got up reaching around and picked up a Pokeball, like Ruby.  
They began their first Battle!

"Do it!" bellowed Seth.  
"GO!" screamed Ruby.  
Out of Seth's Pokeball came a... Green Mime Jr?  
Out of Ruby's came a... Silver Eevee?

They both stared at the Rare Pokemon in Awe... but began their Battle.

-  
Chapter 1: Part 2: Eevee + Mime Jr vs. Mudkip + Mudkip.  
(note, from now on, (insert text here) are the Pokemon talking to each other. -Hiya- is me talking to you. )

(Eevee, why are are trainers staring at us like that?) Mime Jr Pondered.  
(I have no clue.. but anyway, we gotta battle these THINGS...) Eevee said.  
(HEY, WE CAN HEAR YOU!) the angered Mudkip bellowed.

"Eevee, use Tackle!" Ruby commanded, and Eevee Obeyed. The Mudkip to the right sustained some Damage.  
"Mime Jr! Use Tickle on the right Mudkip!" Mime Jr. plafully tickled the right Mudkip, lowering its attack and its defense. "Quickly, Eevee, while its defense are down, hit mudkip from behind!" and Eevee did so. The Mudkip endured Heavy damage, and fainted.  
"Yes!" the two said in unison. "Now, Mime Jr, hoist Eevee into the air using Confusion, then throw it at the Mudkip"  
"Eevee run infront of Mime Jr., then get in a position for a full-fledged tackle!" Eevee obeyed it's Trainer. Eevee rolled into a ball, and tackled the Mudkip hard, even giving Eevee a bit of Damage. -Hahaha.. double-edge sound familiar? P-  
The mudkip fainted. They won their very first Battle. Ruby gave Seth a High five.  
-------------------------------------------------------


	2. Ruby and Sapphire: Friends or Foes?

Ruby and Sapphire: Best Freinds Forever or Worst Foes forever?  
Chapter 2

Ruby and Seth walked to Proffesor Birch, and helped him up. "Thank you.. those scary Mudkip's were giving me lots'a'boo-boos"  
Ruby and Seth whispered, "Wimp...THEY'RE MUDKIPS, LIGHTLY SLAPPIN' YA WITH MUD YA WIMP"  
"Excuse me?" Birch heard them. "Uh, nothing!" They said in Unison.  
"Anyway, follow me to my Lab. I want to thank you. By giving you something"  
"Oh...my..god.. HE'S BISEXUAL!!! RUN FOR IT!" "NO, NO, NOT THAT SOMETHING YOU IDIOTS!!!!" Birch bellowed.  
"Heh.. we know.. heh.." Ruby said. "or do we..." She thought.  
So they walked through a small forest and back to Birch's lab.

Meanwhile.  
A shadowy figure watched from the distance, a small gleam of blue shining toward Ruby.

Ruby and Seth continued walking toward the Lab, then Birch stopped. "Hey, wait a minute.. your Seth and Ruby aren't you?" Birch said.  
"Yes.. we are.. your point being"  
"Well, I know your father, Norman! I was gonna give you kids some supplies for your mission, but, why not let you keep your Pokemon you used earlier to?" The Prof. said.  
"Seriously?! Keep Ee-Mim-vJr-ee!?" They both said, mixing their words together. "Heh." Prof. Birch laughed. "Lets continue on"  
As they finally reached the Lab, Proffesor Birch said. "Stay Outside. "  
So they did so. After waiting for an hour, Birch came with bundles of supplies.  
He spread them on the ground Below. There was a variety of items. They were:  
10 potions, enough for them both to get 5.  
20 paralyze heals, 20 antidotes, 20 burn heals, 20 awakenings, 20 ice heals, 50 full heals, and then 12 pokeballs.  
Ruby and Seth glared in amazement. They each grabbed half of each thing. Leaving two Pokeballs, Eevee and Mime Jr. So they both grabbed their Pokemon and put them in their belts. They said farewell to all of Littleroot Town, and left.

A figure appeared ahead of Seth and Ruby.  
He was dressed in Light blue jeans, a dark blue jacket, covering a black, short-sleeve T-Shirt. He had dark black hair, that sorta flew back in the wind... evilly...-o.0-

"Um, Hello." Ruby said. "Erm... what's your name? Mine's Ruby"  
She liked him.  
"Er.. Hey. I'm Sapphire. I was wondering, could you help me? I lost my Pokemon, Squirtle. Would you two mind helping me look for him"  
"Oh..sure.." Ruby said, blushing. Ruby was as Red as a Ruby. -XD...-

So their search began. They coevered half of the Area before Petalburg, before Ruby noticed something. An Egg lying the sand. It was white, with green spots on it.. the sign of a Pokemon Egg!  
May picked it up and hid it in her purse. She then saw Squirtle lying in the grass, fainted.  
"Sapphire, Seth! Come quickly! I found Squirtle"  
The two rushed over, and walked toward Petalburg, ready to heal him. On the way, Sapphire asked to talk to Ruby in Private.

The two walked behind a Tree. "Ruby.. look into my Eyes." A blue gleam came from them. A light chuckle came from Sapphire's mouth. "You're a member of Twilight now"  
Sapphire chuckled, and came from behind the Tree, like everything was Normal. Ruby seemed Normal to, so they continued. As they arrived at the Pokemon Center, Ruby turned around and grabbed the egg out of her purse. As Sapphire handed the Pokeball with Squirtle in it to the Nurse, Ruby asked Nurse joy to examine the egg also. To Try and see if she could figure out what Pokemon was in it.  
Ruby walked out the center, and all of a sudden had a blue gleam from her eyes. She had been hypnotized into finding that egg on the ground... apparently, it was set there so she could find it.  
What was in it though?  
Find out on the next episode... I mean chapter of Pokemon: Mystery Gems!

--------------------------


End file.
